The List of Fallen Lanterns and How They Died
How They Died Ar-N-O-Q The predecessor of T-O-TUK; the events of AR-N-O-Q's death are unknown. Abin Sur Abin Sur died when his spaceship crash landed on Earth following his battle with the monster LEGION. It was later reported that his ship crashed when his prisoner Atrocitus escaped his bonds and attacked Abin Adara Despondent over the realization that she would never again serve as a Green Lantern, Adara shot herself. Ahtier Ahtier was mortally wounded when a Coltan Raider ship she was fighting self-destructed. Alisand’r Murdered by Darkseid, who broke her neck without remorse following the Corps failed invasion of Apokolips. Archon Z'gmora Ambushed and drawn into a temporal dimension by a creature named N'Gon, Archon Z'gmora mortally wounded in battle. Ares Bandet Murdered by Dr. Light while attempting to prevent the theft of the Central Power Battery. Arkkis Chummuck Arkkis Chummuck absorbed the emerald energy of five fellow Lanterns into his own body to fight Maaldor, a creature imprisoned in a dimension beyond time. The energy tore both combatants apart in an emerald explosion, neutralizing the threat. Arx While transporting Sinestro to Korugar for execution a contingent of Green Lanterns were ambushed by Sinestro Corps intent on freeing their leader. Arx head was blown off in a surprise attack while the Green Lantern was verbally sparring with Sinestro. Avir Died of natural causes bequeathing her ring to her adopted daughter Hollika Rahn. Ayria Following the destruction of the Central Power Battery, Ayria became a despot. He was torn to shreds by the reanimated corpses of his many executed enemies. B'rr Died defending the planet H'lven from invasion by the Crabsters, and their commander Doctor U'bx. B'Shi B'shi was one of the then few Green Lanterns that fell during the failed invasion of Apokalips, thus leading to the later instated 3600 members of the Corps. Barin Barin was a rookie Lantern who was overwhelmed and died battling a swarm of space mongrels. Barin Char While battling Aliens he became partially cocooned in their hive and his body infested with eggs. A new Alien gestated inside him, bursting from his chest and killing Barin Char. It is questionable as to whether or not this death is considered canon, as during the mission to retrieve his body, Clarissi Salaak was killed, which has not happened in the accepted Green Lantern mythos. Bivvix While trying to reach Earth in a star-ship and warn Guy Gardner of Parallax's destruction of the Central Power Battery, his ship was damaged and Bivvix was burned up in atmospheric reentry. Blish Killed during the Anti-Lantern War while serving in the strike force that attacked the planet Qward. Bogosar Bogosar was killed by the space-villain Intellex who coveted Bogosar's highly intelligent brain. Branwilla Died in the line of duty of unknown circumstances. Brin Died of natural causes following his forced retirement from the Green Lantern Corps. Bruks While trying to apprehend a group of pirates, Bruks followed his quarry to a yellow sand world. His shields were weakened enough by the sand to allow the pirates energy blasts to break through and kill the pursuing Green Lantern. Burkett Awakening from his species seasonal hibernation, he was killed by one of the Weapon Master's Wraith-Robots before he could charge his ring. The robot then stole Burkett's power battery. Bzzd While his team battled Mongul, Bzzd flew into Mongul's mouth and blew apart the villain from inside. His efforts were too much for the tiny Lantern, who died in exhaustion happily knowing that his teammates had survived the battle. Chp Died on the Mosaic World when a truck unexpectedly ran him over. Charlie Vicker Killed in the Battle of Rann, defending that world from the armies of Darkseid's son Grayven. Cherniss When the entity known as Maaldor drained the Central Power Battery and all Lantern's rings, Cherniss was in pursuit of a suspect. Without power he plunged to the planet's surface and died. Chthos-Chthas Chthatis Killed by the Sinestro Corps officer Enkafos when the Green Lanterns stormed the command center of Ranx the Sentient City. Cundiff Cood Cundiff Cood was shot through the eye and killed by the Sinestro Corps sniper Bedovian during the attack on Oa. D'Aran Tuu An outspoken critic of the Khund/Dominion plan for invading Earth. During a speech against the Alien Alliance, D'Aran Tuu was assassinated by a sympathizer. Daniel Young A temporary replacement for Abin Sur in the year 1873, Daniel Young has since passed of natural causes. Davo Yull Davo Yull was one of the thirteen Green Lanterns killed by a group of cosmic criminals that escaped captivity on the Guardians' Prison Planet. Diamalon Killed by Bedovian during the Sinestro Corps attack on Oa. Dob Zagil A Green Lantern who lost his objectivity and began terrorizing innocent and guilty alike. He was killed when his lab exploded while battling his eventual replacement, Lin Canar. Driq Driq "died" when Sinestro and the mad sector 3600 attacked the Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade. His ring kept him alive in a zombie like state. When the Central Power Battery imploded Driq's ring lost its power and his body collapsed, finally at peace. Ebikar Hrui Ebikar Hrui was tasked with stopping what was believed to be a rouge star. In actuality it was a Qwardian weapon unleashed by Sinestro, the empathistar, which dangerously amplified a person’s courage and caused Hrui to charge recklessly to his death. Eddore Eddore was eradicated by the anti-matter wave caused by the Anti-Monitor during the universal crisis. Fentara Murdered by LEGION who was systematically killing Green Lanterns in hopes of locating Oa. Flodo Span Flodo Span’s essence was dissipating into the void when he entered the central power battery and tried to prevent the battery’s meltdown. Gala De Vaporized by hostile cannon fire while trying to stop a renegade alien starship. Galius Zed Killed by Fatality who had been cutting down every Green Lantern she encountered. Gretti Killed by 4 orange avatars during the Green Lantern invasion of Okaara. He was seized by both arms and legs, and swiftly torn apart. His ring was then consumed before it could escape. Ghrelk Ghrelk served as a Green Lantern with distinction for many years until old age forced him to retire. He died of natural causes. The Green Lantern of Hykraius Killed when Superboy Prime froze and shattered him with his frost breath. The Green Lantern of Space Sector 0555 Killed by Karu-Sil and her “wild pack” during the Sinestro Corps War. The Green Lantern of Space Sector 1067 Shortly after his child was born the Green Lantern of Sector 1067 was killed in his home, alongside his wife, by the Sinestro Corps child abductor Kryb. The Green Lantern of Vengar While battling the Lady Styx, he drove directly into a sun eater, sacrificing himself to destroy the death worshiping demi-god. The Green Lantern of Xanador Murdered on his wedding night by his bride, the Star Sapphire Dela Pharon. The Green Lantern of Xanshi The Green Lantern of Xanshi was mortally wounded by Arkkis Chummuck of Toomey IV in personal combat. Arkkis Chummuck was deemed a worthy successor to the Xanshi Lantern's ring who was then eaten by Chummuck as per the customs of battle. Hammeroon One of Kyle Rayner's new recruits; Hammeroon gave his life to stall the army of Meagaan, allowing his team the time they neeeded to end the despots threat for good. Hollika Rahn Hollika Rahn was killed defending the planet Benet-Hajj from the forces of Grayven, third son of Darkseid. Jack T. Chance A Parallax possessed Kyle Rayner murdered Chance after instilling fear into his heart. Jade Died trying to stop Alexander Luthor, Jr. from tearing the universe into a Multiverse. Jeryll Killed by Kryb of the Sinestro Corps while she was abducting Jeryll's baby. Jewelius Blak At some point during her career Jewelius Blak was disabled; her death was later reported although it is unknown if it could be attributed to these injuries. Joanquin Joanquin was one of the first Green Lanterns; having served over 2.5 billion years ago. It is presumed that she died of natural causes. K'ryssma While on reconnaissance duty K'ryssma was killed when she discovered an approaching enemy fleet led by Gravyen. Katma Tui Murdered by Star Sapphire who sliced the de-powered Katma to death while at home in her kitchen. Ke'Haan Vaporized by the Anti-Monitor during the Sinestro Corps War. Kendotha Kr'nek Sent to Apokolips to bring justice to the dark world, she was slain and her remains were nailed to a wall. Kentor Omoto After betraying the Corps he was defeated by his daughter Laira; rather than living with his disgrace he committed ritual suicide. Khen-To Khen-To was killed by LEGION while battling to save Oa from the monster's revenge. Ki-nilg One of the oldest Lanterns from over 5 million years ago, it is presumed that Ki-nilg died of natural causes. Kreon Shortly after it is discovered that he and the "Lost Lanterns" had survived, Kreon is slain fighting the Manhunters. KT21 While attempting to execute Kryb she was impaled and crushed by the clawed appendages that make up Kryb's hump. Kwo Varrikk A legendary Lantern who had previously retired; the circumstances of have not been revealed. Laham Laham was killed during a surprise invasion of his home world. Lodar Monak Shot with a yellow power ray and attacked by ground troops while defending the planet, and his wife and son, from the invading armada of the Z'nang. Meeno Monak Died from wounds sustained in combat and while attempting to divert a comet which he himself had sent on a collision course with the Z'nang homeworld. Mogo During the War of the Green Lanterns Mogo was under the control of Krona via the Green Lantern Central Power Battery being infected with Parallax. John and Kyle wearing the Power Rings of the Indigo Tribe & Blue Lantern Corps sought to free Mogo from Parallax's influence but Krona's will was to strong. Stewart was forced to use his Indigo Power Ring to soak up Black Lantern energy residue into a bullet construct which he fired into Mogo thus killing the giant planet sized Green Lantern. In horror, Kyle Rayner attempted to use his blue Power Ring to bring Mogo back to life but failed. Myrrt Poisoned by the traitorous Prince Ragnar to feel fear, exposing his defenses to Ragnar's clandestine attack. Nhoj Sappal Killed by Kryb when she attempted to kidnap his son. Pathavim Seth-Ottarak Killed by Trosk, a self-appointed anti-lawman, who shot Pathavim Seth-Ottarak with gold bullets. Pelle An outspoken opponent to the Alien Alliance, she was tracked down and eliminated by the Khunds. Quarzz Teranh Quarzz Teranh died sealing a black hole in the center of his sector. Quond Killed while fighting his partner Tanakata Z who was under the influence of mind altering virus created by the Sinestro Corps sentient virus, Despotellis. Rasa Nekroy When the Mad God of Space Sector 3600 achieved sentience it killed every inhabitant in the sector, including it's Green Lantern Rasa Nekroy. Reemuz Reemuz and over 80% of his planet were wiped out by Despotellis. Remnant Nod Remnant Nod was torn in half at the waist by the Red Lantern Atrocitus during his Corps surprise abduction of the Green Lantern's prisoner, Sinestro. Rond Vidar Rond Vidar single handedly battled Superboy Prime and the Legion of Super Villain so that his fellow Legionnaires could escape Sorcerers World. Even though he was drastically outnumbered, Rond bested a number of villains until his mind was invaded by Saturn Queen. Superboy Prime then snapped Rond's neck, killing the 31st Century Green Lantern. Rori Dag Possibly the first known Green Lantern, Rori Dag operated over three billion years ago and has long since left this plane of existence. Sandro Batorn Killed by the villain Plasma Fig during the Crisis. Shingo-Wol Died after a twenty hour battle against warring forces engaged in civil war. Squagga Murdered by LEGION while attempting to remove the villain from Oa. Spak-Drom Killed in the explosion of the Main Power Battery on Oa, during the attack of the renegade Guardian Krona. Tanakata Z Poisoned by the mind altering virus of the Sinestro Corps sentient virus Despotellis, Tanakata Z was killed while fighting his partner Quond. Tarkus Whin Sucked into a black hole created by the Spider Guild, he was then captured and killed. Thormon Tox Fell after holding out for five days against the overwhelming forces of Lady Styx and her Necroton Troops. To-T-U-K Sacrificed himself to join his mind and body into the Puffball Collective. Tomar-Re Tomar-Re was strangled by Goldface during the Corps battle with Goldface and the Weaponers of Qward. Tylot One of the "undead" army sent to battle the Green Lantern Corps, Tylot turned against his masters. When Nekron and Krona were finally defeated, Tylot faded away. Wylxa Wylxa died in the Crisis, passing his ring to his apprentice Tahr. Xax I The first Xax was murdered by a Weaponer of Qward during the Corps battle with the Weaponer on Earth's moon. Xax II Xax II was killed by Lady Styx and her army while trapped with his partner Thorman Tox behind enemy lines. His body was desecrated and used and an earring by Lady Styx. Xenofobe A Green Lantern from a possible version of the 31st Century. It is uncertain if Xenofobe's future existence survived the events of Zero Hour. Yalan Gur Believed to be one of the oldest, if not the first, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Yalan Gur's ring had no weakness. He grew into a tyrant terrorizing ancient until the Guardians made his power vulnerable to wood. Unaware of this flaw, Yalan Gur was killed by an angry populace. His essence merged with the magics of the universe into the Starheart. Yron Killed with a corrosive bomb while defending the planet Grenda from attack by The Krydos a robot hating alien race. Yyk One of the earliest Green Lanterns to serve the Corps over 5 million years ago; Yyk is presumed to have died of natural causes. Zborra Zborra was killed during the Crisis by unknown causes. Zaneth Died when an energy blast from a yellow power ring ripped through his skull after he and sixteen fellow Lanterns had been led into an ambush by the Sinestro Corps. Zharan Pel Zharan Pel battled the Armageddon Creature Doomsday. Adapting to his power, the creature soon overcame Zharan Pel, killing him and taking his power ring. Category:Green Lantern Corps